Percebeth
by Mekhya21
Summary: Percy and Annabeth got married as percebeth instead of Annabeth and Todd getting married as Annadode. Will this love last forever? Or will someone make the drama happen?
1. chapter 1

**AN** _So I am new at writing Fanfiction so don't judge me at how I write this but I'm straight up only with 2 things. Percebeth and Solango. But percebeth 4 life. Any way. Im gonna get to the Fanfiction now._

 **Chapter** 1

 **ANNABETHS POV**

I walk down the isle seeing my best friend Percy Jakson sitting there smiling for me. Im marrying a guy named Todd and I feel like I'm making the wrong mistake instead of marring my best friend. I feel like this is all wrong! But I should at least get up to the altar before I say I cant do this. I walk up to the alter and Todd is just smiling standing there waiting for me. "Todd, Do u take Annabeth to hold love and cheppriest?" "Yes I do." Todd says. "Do you Annabeth take Todf to hold love and cherrist?" "I CANT DO THIS!! Im sorry Todd" I say as I run out to the room I was in before. Percy runs after me into the room before I shut the door. "A-Anni? What's wrong? Why did u run out??" Percy says as he take a seat. "He isn't the one I should be marring. I should be marring you Seaweed brain." "Wise girl... I feel the same way but I didn't think u actually like like me." Percy says as he moves closer to me. He leans in and kisses me. "I love you seaweed brain. I just want you and only you Wise girl."Perc... " I say as I hold his hand. Were inturputed by Todd came in yelling." HOW DARE YOU EMBARESS

ME THEN YOU WANT TO TRY TO KISS PERCY?!?! " he says to me as he comes over and slaps me really hard that my cheek turns red." I'm sorry. Were not ment to be Todd " I blurt out as I start to sob because of my cheeck. A guy never hit me. Not even my dad. Percy gets up and push Todd down and forgrtting that Todd was mortal, he pulled out riptide." I want you to get out now! " Percy says as he moves closer to Todd who is scared to death."PERCY!! TODD!!! Stop!! Percy, put your sword away and Todd, I have something for you before you leave. " I punch him in his nose and it starts to bleed" NOW LEAVE! " I say as I walk back to Percy who's amazed at me. Todd leaves mad asf. ( as f*k)

 **PERCYS POV**

 _I never knew Annabeth was so strong_. I think as I move closer to Annabeth. "Anni? Are u ok?" I asked worriedly. " yeah I'm ok. My cheek stings and he's the first guy that ever hit me. But seaweed brain. You can't take your sword out just like that were Demi gods." Annabeth says serously. "Im sorry Wise girl. I just couldn't stand that he had hit you." _I move in close to kiss her again but this time we only pulled away for breaths._ "I love you seaweed brain." "I love you too Wise girl." Now that your done with him, I always saved this ring just in case I was ever to proposed to the most prettiest girl in the world. " _I bent down on one knee to propose._ " Annabeth, will you marry me today? We shouldn't let this wedding go to waist. "" YES. Seaweed brain. I will marry you. " _She pulled me up and kissed me and told me to go and change."_ Im happy because of you Wise girl. " _I walk off to go change and and told her to meet me at the alter after I tild everyone everything._

 **3rd Persin POV**

 _Percy and Annabeth had decided to not put the wedding to waist and get married an hour later._

 _TO BE CONTIUED..._

 _I hope to guys like the first chapter. Ill post about once or twice a day. And if I cant, Ill leave an AN. But I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please help me get a beta tester. Thanks and also review for more chapters!!_

 _~KITTYPUPPYLOVER1000_

 _~I know my name is diffrent._

 _~Mekhya21_


	2. Chap

**Annabeths POV** I seen Chiron, Will, Nico, Sally (a.k.a, Percys Mom) sitting all on in one half of a chair alone. On the other half, there was Rachel, Grover, Clarrise, Leo, Piper, Tyson, Thalia, Renya, Hazel, and Frank. Everyone was here... exept for my dad. He left right he kissed my cheek. "Gods, I hate him he left me alone on my wedding day "I though. But I shouldn't get mad, happiest day of me and Percy. "

 **Percys Pov**

I'm so happy to marry the love of my life with all my family and friends around. "Gods, she is so pretty. What did I do to deserve her??" I thought. Soon I heard the priest ask me do I take her to hold love and cherriest. "Yes. I do take Annabeth Chase to hold love and cherrist. I love your Annabeth." "I love you too Percy!I always have loved you from the moment I seen you." And yes I will take you to love, hold and cherrist. "I love you Percues Jakson!" Annabeth says as a tear gos down her face. "" You may now kiss the bride ". The preist says. I pull Annabeth in and kiss her passiontaly. We pull back and I wipe the tear off her face." These are tears of joy right? " I asked." There Sadness too. But the sadness goes away when I'm with you Percy. And only you can change me for the greater good. "Annabeth says she leans her head on my shoulder." Anni, what's wrong. I can sense your still sad about something. Were still Demi Gods after all. Anni... Please tell me what's wrong. "I said woriedlly

 **Annabeths POV (point of view)**

"He has to know." I thought. "Anni.. please tell me." I hear Percy say. "Well, my dad promised he would be here and he wasnt. Thus was the first time in years Ive seen him. But also its happiness because I'm marring the man of my dreams and I had a dream with a kid in the future." I say a little fast. "Wait... A kid Anni??" Percy says as he puts his arm around my waist. "Yes Seaweed brian. A kid. And it looked like you with her green eyes and but like me with long blone hair." I say. "A-Anni? Was it from the other night we spent together??

 **The other night**

"Seaweed brain... I love you so much and I wanna show how much I love you." OK Wise girl. And I might know what it is because I wanna show u how much I love you. "Percy leans in and kisses Anna Beth with passion." Do u really want this Anni? "" Yes Percy. I love you no matter what. "...

 **An**

Hey everyone. Thank u if you read this and every day there should be a new chaptwr intill school starts back up. The logest chapter so far of the 2. Bye everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

_Prevously on Percebrth_ _Annabeth pov_ _Me and todd were gonna get married. But that would be a mistake. I wanted Percy Jakson, my best friend, and the love of my life. I locked up all my feeling towards him ina chest inside of me. But it was broken open and relesed! I married the most cutest boy ever. My best friend, Percy Jakson._ **Chapter 3**

3rd POV

Percy and Annabeth had the time of there lifes at there wedding. They couldn't have been happier. But little did anyone else know that her dad left. But soon her dad called and had a suprise for the waiting after the wedding.

Annabeths pov (is mostly her point of view)

 _*Phone rings*_ _my dad that I still kinda hated called me to apolozied witch made it hard to hate him. But one tging he said was that he had a suprise after the after part of the wedding. "Perc... My dad has a suprise for us." I said as we dance to one of my favorite slow songs. "_ Wise girl, i think I know what it is from the hints he gave you and i." " what hints?" I ask confused as Percy tells me about how we prombly got a house wirch is why he had left early. _I didn't hate my dad so much anymore. He left for a good reason._ I though. Soon the wedding was over and my dad had left mw a gift before our suprise. He gave me a gray eletric scooter bike thing (forgot the name. Soorry) and so I sent Perc the address we were heading to and we both drove off to there.

When we got there, it was a huge house waiting for us. " Sweetie, I'm so sorry for leaving your wedding but I wanted to fix this house up as tour wedding gift." My dad says to me as a tear rolls sown my face. _My dad so genourous. Im happy he did this for us. Thus is our dream house!_ I thought. "Dad!" I hug him and he squeezes me. "Dad. I love you. You brought our dream house!" I say crying tears of joy. "Your welcome sweetie. Now u guys can go in. Sally (a.k. a Percys mom) brought in Percys clothes and I brought over your clothes Annabeth.Now I hope you enjoy this dream housw of yours and I should be in my way back to the company. I love you Annabeth." _He kisses my forehead. And he heads off._ "Percy. Im so exited! Come on!!

 _To be continued_

 _Thanks for reading but once again, I need to get a beta reader and people reveiwing it to make it better._


	4. Authors note

_hi everyone. So this is my authors note saying that thank you for already 2,000 views and I just started this today. Thank you everyone and please help me get a beta tester. But today is the day of 5 chaptsrs 3 so far look for two more chaptwrs after this. Thank u again and bye everyone._ _~Mekhya21_ _~Puppykittylover1000_


	5. Chapter 4 ( I thibk

**Chapter 4**

A small sex scene involed. Sorry. But its small

 _Annabeths pov_ _Omg... this house is amazing._ I thought as I looked sroud holding Percys hand. "Wow! I wonder what our bed room looks like!" "Well... lets go look. I can't wait for tonight with you. We have the night to our self seaweed brain." "A-A-Anni... I love you but are you sure about what you eant tonight?" "Of course Perc. I want you and only you. I have a suprise for you though." "Ok Wise girl. Lets go. _We head over to the bedroom and Annabeth changed into the suprise."_ So Perc... do u like?? "." A-A--A-Anni. Your so _prett. We kissed, talked I didots that night. Beat day of my life. The next few days, I was kind of sick. Ao I took a test. I was positive. We were still Demi Gods after all. Suprisingly, no danger... no danger... no danger! I was free of no danger for now._ _An_ _This is about the last chapter of today._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Percys pov_ _Annabeths pregnat. I had to do something as a suprise. So I took her every where she wanted on the third week of pregnancy. We went to the measum, then we went for a stroll on the beach by our new home. Then we went kut for a fancy dinner. I love Annabeth for the day and night. Ill love her for ever.. but I think that I had liked Rachel more than a_ _friend. and I think I still so. But I don't want to cheat on my best friend. But I love both. I have mixed feellings. For both. Was this what the profocey ment?? Is this what it ment? It said I would soon have over feelings for 2 but u choose wisley. If u don't,you'll end up with some one wrong._ _Sorry 4 short chapter. Its supper short._


	7. An

_**An**_ _ **Sorry!!**_ _ **I forgot to post for a few days. I wanted to post storys on Wattpad. My name in wattpad is @MekhyaNicole2000 , follow me there for another fanfiction**_


End file.
